Recently, forms of long term storage other than electromechanical hard disks have become feasible for use in computers. One of these is flash electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM). Flash EEPROM memory is comprised of a large plurality of floating-gate field effect transistors arranged as memory cells in typical row and column fashion with circuitry for accessing individual cells and placing the memory transistors of those cells in one of two memory conditions.
A flash memory cell, like a typical EEPROM cell but in contrast to dynamic random access memory (DRAM), retains information when power is removed. Flash EEPROM memory has a number of characteristics, which adapt it to use as long term memory. It is light in weight, occupies very little space, and consumes less power than electromechanical disk drives. More importantly, it is especially rugged. It will withstand without adverse effects repeated drops each of which would destroy a typical electromechanical hard disk drive. A problem exhibited by flash memory is that it tends to have a limited life in use.
Thus, a need still remains for better data management devices. In view of the increasing demand for data management devices, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.